eikenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mistystuffer
Hi Mistystuffer -- we are excited to have Eiken Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I love all the images you uploaded for your characters and can't wait to see the pages that go with them! I notice you were working on an infobox. Can I help you with that? Or with anything else? If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page -- I'm happy to help! -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Misty My name is Nathan, and I'm also a wikia helper. Wendy told me you were interested in starting an infobox. How's this one? The template I used in it is Template:Character, and if you need any help adding or removing things, feel free to drop me a line. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :That's no problem. I took the curves out of the boxes I made for ya. Two excellent resources for wiki questions, (in this case, questions about Templates), are at help.wikia.com and meta.wikimedia.org. :What you're basically trying to do with an info box is have wiki code that understands what the individual pieces you're giving it are, and knows where to put those pieces of information. :So say that you want a new kind of box that would be used on a bunch of pages. Just for understanding, we'll make it a one-parameter template. So whoever uses it would be able to put in one thing, and get it back formatted the same way every time. We'll call it "Name". :You'd go to the page that you wanted to use this new box on, and write it in: : :When you saved this page, the 'box' you just put in would show up as . You'd click on the link, going to the page: 'Template:Name'. Once there, you need to decide how you want that (Any text you want here) information displayed. :Again, for understanding, we'll do something very simple. :We decide that we want the (Any text you want here) to be bold and italicized. So in the Template:Name page, we add: : } : } means: all the information that the user of this template put into the 'text' field. So now, once the Template:Name page is saved, you can go back to the original page you put the {{Name stuff on, and instead of the redlink to 'Template:Name', you'll see the (Any text you want here) in bold and italics. :There are tons of other things you can do with Templates, and the possibilities are endless when utilizing them, but that's the bare bones basics. Hopefully, my explanation helps in the understanding aspect a little, but this can be a tough concept if it's brand new to a person. A good way to think about it is like a form. You want to be able to write in a form in a page, and fill it out. On the form's actual page, you want to take all those parts that were filled out, and put them where and how you always want them to show up. There are also lots of different ways to 'fancy up' how stuff is displayed, and it can take awhile to learn all the options out there, so a lot of people will generally copy pieces of what others have done that they like, and mix them into something a little bit different. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, see, that's part of the thing. The Naurto wiki's character template is way too complicated than it really needs to be. There's no real need to make a series of templates for one infobox, and doing so makes the setup and basic usage of it far more complicated than necessary. ::It looks like that same series of templates are used on many anime wikis, and it'd be very easy to just copy them all over here and then tweak them a bit, if you were looking for almost the exact same thing. ::On the other hand, it would be fairly difficult to actually build all of those from scratch, given the fact that they are all independently complicated, and are even more complicated when piled together. ::If I were wanting to use the same format, I would copy them all over to my wiki and change the parts of it I wanted to change (like colors and text styles). After all, there's no rule that says you can't use stuff you find on other wikis on yours. ::So if you want the same setup, I'd recommend copying all of the character template parts on naruto, and going through them one by one, changing them to how you want them. ::Let me know how I can help in the process. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:07, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::I went ahead and copied all the Naruto infobox templates over here. Here is the category they're all in. They all say how to use each part on their respective pages. Hopefully, this is what you were looking for. :) :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I was under the impression you knew how to use Naruto's templates. Sorry about that. It'll take me a bit, since I don't use them myself. Try reading this page and see if you still have questions. The templates were made up on amimepedia, so they'd know the best way to set them up and use them. ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:45, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Check out this and this example, and see if that helps. --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:34, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :You do in fact, copy the template parts you want into the page. Like all those other parts in the category can go in between the start part and the end part if you want to use them too. :How is that now? :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:10, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't get what you mean by box form. What are you looking to change? Can you give me a specific example? ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:39, 28 June 2008 (UTC)